


ABO脑洞小短篇小肉2

by 523622zt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/523622zt/pseuds/523622zt
Summary: “啊，Severus，我爱你！”凑近魔药教授耳边，神情很认真，但手下却是不停。细细的红绳绕过线条流畅的脖颈，从腋下穿过，恶意的勒住胸前的那两点，穿过平坦的小腹，绕过大腿根后与斯内普双手处的床柱相连，修长的长腿被强制性的张开。默默抹了一把溢出的鼻血，哈利满意的望着自己的杰作。床上的人紧紧的咬着双唇，一向冷漠的魔药大师表情满是隐忍与克制，长长的黑发披散在他苍白的面颊处，显的格外的魅惑。挤入那张开的长腿间，两人身体紧贴，毫无缝隙。一手轻抚过迷人的小腿，滑入衣袍，握住了那处脆弱。“唔”斯内普闷哼出声，身体不住的颤抖着。绳子摩擦着胸前的敏感地带，门户大开的姿势让他感到极度羞耻。思维逐渐模糊，理智在本能下节节败退。“啊，不。等等，波特。拿出来”异物入侵那从未被触碰过的地方，奇异的感觉顺着脊髓传达至大脑。“Severus，叫我Harry”又放入一根手指“该死的。。嗯哼。。Harry，拿出来”听着那用沙哑声线叫出自己名字的丝滑声音，哈利只感到一阵的满足与喜悦。“你是我的，Severus.别想离开我，别走好吗”偏执而又透着莫名的委屈，一双湿漉漉的绿色眼睛犹如一只被抛弃的小狗。【斯内普心说：妈的见鬼，你能别一边做着强迫人的行径，一边露出这副好像是我对你怎么样了的表情】“用你头上的球状物想也知道我现在哪里也去不了，把你的手拿出来”哈利就跟个幼儿园小朋友，一个命令一个动作。感受到身后的空虚，斯内普偷偷松给了口气，暗叹刚刚果然是因为信息素冲昏了头脑。然而，就在他刚刚放松那么一下下的时候，一根坚硬的东西忽然重新闯入，火热而又灼烫，直冲到底，撕裂的疼痛猛地让毫无防备的校长呻吟出声，不自觉的将身体弓起。“教授”他听到哈利在他耳边喘息“你是我的了”【波特的话果然不能信啊】by脑子空白的魔药大师
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

感谢各位老爷的支持！！


	2. ABO小短篇肉3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接下来的一切彻底的失去了控制，咖啡浓郁而又苦涩的香气与薄荷清凉而又香甜的气味交织在一起，绳子已经不知何时被松开，哈利刚开始还讲究技巧，后来直接就抛在脑后。浅浅的退出而又用力进入，力求闯入更深处。。可即使如此，野兽的直觉无疑是敏锐的。即使是在情欲的控制下，某人还是迅速找出了那处敏感点，总是有意无意的在那点处狠狠撞击。几次下来，快感的攻击下，连平素里冷清禁欲克制的魔药教授也受不了了。甜腻的呻吟终究冲出了喉咙，破碎而又高亢。
> 
> 这给了哈利极大地鼓舞，本能的想要听到更多，于是愈发的卖力。柔韧的腰肢被弯曲成各种连斯内普本人都感到不可思议的姿势。
> 
> “唔，嗯哼。。慢点。。”大口的喘息着，斯内普觉得自己就好似大浪中的小船
> 
> 哈利低头轻柔的吻了吻爱人因为泛出生理性盐水而湿润的眼角，却用与其完全不符的大力捅入身下人的体内，让他再次呜咽出声。
> 
> “啊，教授！Sev！你真是。迷人”
> 
> “该死的。唔。闭嘴。啊哈。。混蛋。轻点！”
> 
> “不”恶劣的扯起嘴角，某人身下不停，双手却是攀上魔药大师胸前的敏感点不住的把玩，惹得人呼吸更加急促，本就魅人的声音中不自觉的带上了些许哭腔，想要推拒，却因双手仍被缚而无能为力，能做的只是本能的压制着冲出口的呻吟声，隐忍而又克制。这番姿态反而越发激起身上人的欲望
> 
> “不要。。。别！Harry-Potter！你个混账！啊！”
> 
> 在感到体内猛然撑大的某物，斯内普猛地清醒了瞬间，扭动着想要逃离，但这很显然来不及了，后面的东西已经在通道中胀大成结---尖牙刺穿了脖颈后隐藏着的腺体，被填满的疼痛与胀满的感觉和腺体处传来的快感最终还是让他眼神涣散起来，最后模糊看到的是那双满是占有欲与浓烈情感的绿眸。
> 
> “见鬼啊，被个格兰芬多标记了啊”强烈的不甘一闪而逝，  
> 接下来便是无尽的黑暗。
> 
> 冷静下来的哈利抱紧了怀中已经失去意识的霍格沃兹校长，恋恋不舍似的在那温暖而又紧致的地方蹭了蹭，才缓缓退出。白浊的液体混杂着血丝滴落在墨绿的床单上。满足的感受到老教授身上那开始逐渐混合的信息素味道，某救世主遗憾的瞥了眼放在一边的小道具，先抱着怀中人去清理了。。。。

啊，肉啊啊。。我讨厌字数限制


End file.
